In the Past, To the Future
by jazzmonkey
Summary: Harper knew that Alex would come to her little apartment to visit her again. That last time when she gave her younger self that hat wasn't goodbye, it was only the beginning. She knew Alex's fate. Harper was there most of her life, and she loved being there for the ride the second time around.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this, would I?...**

A young woman walked hesitantly into the small place. She'd been there before only once, and she now found herself drawn here.

"Harper?" she called. "It's all over! I won! I actually won!" she said excitedly.

That call drew her best friend. The older Harper she had met a while ago appeared in front of her, "Hey Alex. Long time no see."

"You knew I would win, didn't you? That's why you couldn't tell us anything. We all expected Justin to win back then. We didn't have any of the drives we had later."

Harper smiled, "Wanna talk?" she asked. At her friend's nod, she set tea and grabbed her homemade set.

"So, why did you ask me about Mason? Was my break-up that big of an effect?" Alex questioned. Now that everything was over, she wanted answers to the things Harper had asked.

Harper nodded, "Yeah, it was. Well, it would have been…Sorry, I'm saying too much."

"Wait, I didn't make up with him?"

"Well…"

"Harper!"

"Yes Alex! You didn't and things turned for the worst. So, you went back in time to fix it and now everything's great," she hurriedly said.

Alex nodded, "That's good." She leaned in, "Hey, was it really Max that exposed all of us wizards?"

The redhead made a face, "I can't tell you that."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I'm a full wizard now Harper…"

"Fine! You'd go and find out and screw things up in the process anyway if I didn't. Plus, I'm supposed to."

She took a deep breath, "Yes, it was Max. Since you all already expect it, don't change it. The world is a great place in the future, thanks to the cooperation of everyone."

"Wait, nothing happened to Max, right?"

"Eh. Justin was going to do something, being the head and everything, but you stopped him. You too are actually very close in the future."

Alex decided not to dwell on it, "So, who do we all end up with?" she asked excitedly, "Do we all get married? Do I actually make it through college?"

"Sorry Alex. I can't tell you. If you want to try and find it, it's your choice, but I can't," Harper stated firmly.

Ales silently waved the tea over. "You know, I've never seen you so calm, and assertive."

The older leaned in, "Is it bad?"

"No," the dark haired girl giggled, "it's cool."

"Then," Harper grinned, "Thanks."

They sipped in silence for a minute, "Hey, Harper?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Why did you come here? Well, besides the whole author thing. What about all of us back in your time?"

Harper's face shifted, "I still go back time to time to see all of you. You guys do have your own lives to handle without me there."

Alex hugged her friend tightly, "You'll always be my friend. We're never going to drift away."

"Thanks Alex."

A buzz filled the air. Alex took out her phone, "Hello?"

"Oh, I forgot! Sorry Harper! I'll be there soon. Bye!"

The older Harper looked at her. "I told Harper, er, you we'd go to the mall."

"Nah," Harper smiled, "Go. It's fine."

She waved and shut the door slowly, "Tell me what you find." Her eyes twinkled with humor at the inside joke. Alex smiled and hurried away, whistling to grab a taxi.

Harper cleaned up and put everything away. She walked over to her quaint little family room and pulled the center picture to look at it. "We should be really proud, shouldn't we Zeke?" she asked the picture forlornly.

He simply smiled back, in that cheesy way of his. "Man, I miss you."

Harper put the picture down when she heard her doorbell ring. She walked over to open it, "Hello?" she looked down. She knelt down and hugged the visitors.

"Oh, what are you all doing here alone?" she chided teasingly.

"Hello Aunt Harper!"

**Hay ya'll! What's up? Did you guess get the ending? Hope you did! Well, that's it for me :)**


End file.
